


Plain

by Io_Laire



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Drabble, Flavor Text, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Io_Laire/pseuds/Io_Laire
Summary: plain seed (pleyn sid). n. a seed that has no special effect;  really an ordinary seed.





	Plain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnonym/gifts).
  * Inspired by [warp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957095) by [Cinnonym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnonym/pseuds/Cinnonym). 



> Thanks a lot to Cinnonym for encouraging me to create this. Hope you enjoy!

a reminder is all it’s good for 

tiny seed does nothing

a reminder is all it is, of

painful defeat in a rough shell

missed chances

that’s what it is 

 

stomach sinks as realisation hits

no more supplies 

if only for a 

boost there

for victory 

 

blown out 

try again 


End file.
